Life's little things
by ThatKlaineFan
Summary: 'My name is Kurt Hummel and I have no idea what I'm doing.' 'You're not the only one.'
1. Chapter 1

'It's terminal.' Simply put, these two words are life changing. They affect everything and everyone around you. Selfishly you start to list all the things in your head that the person you are destined to lose will never see. Your wedding day, your prom, even simply your first day at high school. It's easy to just think of yourself in those first ten minutes but afterwards the world teaches you that you have to pick yourself up, brush yourself down and move on. But when you think about it really, that's ridiculous. At school we are taught a number of things; algebra, how to fake illness so you don't have to participate in gym, being different isn't 'cool' but one thing your teachers and piers alike can't teach you is how you're supposed to deal with the really hard stuff. I mean, you'd think that someone would be able to warn you about these things, wouldn't you? Grief is a fact of life. It's something that we all will experience in our lives so why has no one found a way to let us know that we are doomed to, one day, feel as if going on is just too much? I remember someone once said to me 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!' Well you know what I think? Fuck that. How is that supposed to make any of us feel better? How are you supposed to look into the eyes of a little boy who has just lost his mother and explain to him that eventually this 'fact of life' will make him feel stronger?

My name is Kurt Hummel and I have no idea what I'm doing. I live in New York City and no it's not all glitz and glamour. I'm living with my best friend in an apartment that can only be described as something close to shoe box and even that is being kind.

As a member of the 'I didn't get into college but decided to run away to pursue my unreachable dream club' I hold the right to tell you that life sucks. It does. We fill our lives with things to distract from the idea that we are all doomed. But don't get me wrong, I don't hate the idea of filling our lives with unnecessary collections of items that to anyone else would be classed as junk. 'Most likely to be featured of the show Hoarders' was my high school year book superlative so I have no room to say that buying things doesn't make you happy. But when you really stop and think about it we're all just on a conveyer belt that is set up by the government so we can all be controlled until we, eventually, die.

I also know what you're thinking right now. This is far too much to be putting on a dating website. 'Shouldn't this boy just be posting pictures and pointing out all the good things about himself?' No, because that wouldn't be me. I could easily post twelve pictures of me, looking fabulous I might add, but that wouldn't attract the person I'm looking for. You see my friends, I'm not just some guy. I'm Kurt Hummel, the person who is going to free himself, someday, from 'unreachable dream club.' I will achieve it. I will. There isn't a single doubt in my mind… Well maybe one. But that is beside the point.

To be honest, I didn't even want to make one of these, I don't want to use a dating website. I hate the idea of it. Let's be real, you also don't want to be on here do you? Really? But, as I have already said, you're looking for one of those things aren't you? Something to distract you from your obviously boring and semi dull life. You want to be loved. But don't worry, the thing that other people won't tell you is that they also want to be loved, desperately.

I should probably wrap this up, I'm not going to send out any pictures because I can't get over the idea that someone might use them against me. You have my name and you are free to contact me but who knows if I'll reply? I could easily log out of here and forget to log back in ever again. I'm also not as snarky as my writing might suggest. I'm actually a really nice person. Anyway, message at your own risk.

\- K


	2. Chapter 2

'Who on earth is this guy?!' Blaine thought with disgust. 'Who would write this on their dating profile?!'

Blaine was a nineteen year old music enthusiast from Westerville, Ohio. Or so his dating profile would suggest. In reality he'd only got into music because his mother had forced him to pursue a music career because he was really talented. But nevertheless he did enjoy singing and he'd enjoyed being part of his school's glee club 'The Dalton Academy Warblers' especially because he was their main star. However, the one thing he'd failed to do at school was make any lifelong friends, he'd never been bullied at Dalton or anything to that extent but he'd also never met anyone who was particularly interested in getting to know anything more than his singing talent. New York was very lonely for Blaine so three days ago he'd decided to set up a dating profile to hopefully find 'companionship or more.' His only real friend was one of his three roommates and she only spoke to him while she wasn't entertaining her male company.

Blaine shook his head at what he was reading but he was also smiling. 'Why would you be so serious and snarky on your dating profile?' He wondered. 'Why did this guy even bother?' Blaine was completely stunned by what he was reading.

The sound of an old fashioned car horn rang out from Blaine's phone on his, extremely untidy, nightstand. 'Crap!' he shouted and leapt out of bed. 'I can't miss my interview!' he whispered to himself as he scrambled to his bathroom.

* * *

'KURT HUMMEL!' Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kurt sat straight up in his bed, 'what Rachel?!' Kurt asked half terrified and half angry.

'You cannot be serious?!' she said pointing at his computer screen.

'Hey! That's nothing to do with you!' He said rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed to snatch his computer from Rachel.

'You're never going to find anyone with an attitude like this Kurt!' Rachel protested.

'It's nothing to do with you Rachel!' Kurt yelled as he dragged himself to his bathroom.

'Well… it was my idea!' she carried on protesting.

Kurt ignored her. The thing about Rachel Berry was that there was no arguing with her. She was always right, period. She was 113 pounds of pure talent mixed with pure annoyance to everyone who knew her. Her heart always seemed to be in the right place but she didn't really listen to herself when she talked to people, she always managed to say the wrong thing.

'Kurt! Don't you want people to know how wonderful you are? You didn't talk about your talent or your amazing job at Vogue or the fact that you one of the few people on this planet that can wear a corset to an Ohio school and live to tell the tale!' Rachel pleaded.

'Rachel…' Kurt started as she had now joined him in the bathroom.

'No, Kurt! I promised your Dad that I would find someone that was worthy of you when we got to New York and we've been here almost two years!'

'You're not my mom, Rachel!' Kurt said as he started applying moisturiser to his forehead sounding more and more exasperated with every word.

But just as he finished his sentence a notification noise sounded from his phone. He pulled it from his robe pocket and examined it.

'Huh, an email from the dating site?' He said sounding confused.

'Oh my gosh! Is it from a boy?!' Rachel asked sounding very excited. 'Didn't he read your profile?'

'It's from a guy called Blaine?' Kurt explained looking at Rachel. 'Someone actually replied.'

* * *

Thank you for reading so far!

I haven't done this in a longgg time so any thoughts and reviews would be great!

Thank you! :)


End file.
